closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
USA Cable Entertainment
Logo descriptions by Jason Jones and Shadeed A. Kelly Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, EnormousRat, and Shadeed A. Kelly Editions by Shadeed A. Kelly, V of Doom, and mr3urious Background When Universal Television and the USA Networks were sold to Barry Diller from Jos. Seagram and Sons in 1997 (though they kept a 45% interest in Diller's operations), the company was renamed to "Studios USA". However in 1999, Universal Studios acquired PolyGram Filmed Entertainment and then folded PolyGram into Universal, reforming Universal Television when the acquisition was completed in 2000. In 2001, USA Networks was purchased by Vivendi Universal, reuniting Studios USA with Universal Studios, and renaming Studios USA to "Universal Network Television" and Studios USA Television Distribution to "Universal Domestic Television". In June 2002, the "Universal Glittering Globe" replaced the Studios USA logo. After Vivendi Universal bought back the USA Networks and Studios USA to fully reform Universal Television, the company kept the USA Cable Entertainment name for some television shows. Following the introduction of the NBC Universal logo on July 12, 2004, USA Cable Entertainment, along with other NBC Universal subsidiaries, has either used this ID or Universal Television. This logo was in use as the ID of USA Cable Entertainment, the production unit of USA Network. 1st Logo (1998) Logo: On a gray background, we see the words "STUDIOS USA" in silver lettering with the word "STUDIOS" above in a small font and "USA" in a large font below with a shadow effect behind the letters. There is a blue line in between the words. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The end-title theme. Availability: Ultra rare. This was only a placeholder that was only seen on the TV movie The 900 Lives of Jackie Frye. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1998-2004) Nickname: "Abstract USA Flag" Logo: A streak of red and blue lines spin through a white background. The words "STUDIOS USA" appear near the left of the screen with "STUDIOS" above "USA". The lines make a stop to reveal a US flag motif. Variants: *There is a version where this logo is up-close. *In 2001, there is a wider version of this logo. *Starting in 2002, this logo became the ID for "USA CABLE ENTERTAINMENT" with "CABLE ENTERTAINMENT" under the logo. *In 2000, the phrase "in association with" has been shifted from the center to the left of the logo with shadow effects on the names. The flag "waves" in this version. *There was a still shot version without "Distributed by" above the cable variant. *There was another still shot of the 1998 version seen on the short-lived series, Brother's Keeper. FX/SFX: Lines streaking. Music/Sounds: Sound of a "whoosh", the end title theme of any show, TV movie, or none. Availability: Common. The cable variant appeared on syndie shows like Jerry Springer and Maury, but the reruns will have the NBCUniversal Television Distribution logo, but Crossing Over with John Edward would keep the Cable variant. The cable variant also appeared on 2002-2004 episodes of Monk on Cloo and on local syndication and several season 1 episodes of Sitting Ducks last aired on Qubo. The version without "Distributed by" was seen on Peacemakers. However, the network version still appears on 1998-2002 seasons of Law & Order on TNT, 1999-2002 seasons of Law & Order: SVU on Cloo and USA Network, the final two seasons of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys on Hub Network, and last shown on Arrest & Trial on the now-defunct Fox Reality Channel. It also appears on Xena: Warrior Princes on DVD starting on season 4. Scare Factor: None. Category:NBCUniversal Category:Television Category:United States Category:Comcast